Strawberry Panic! A Night Out
by Tori Fox
Summary: Shizuma and Nagisa have never met until 1 fateful night when Nagisa happened to be in a bar. Pretty bad with the summary. Sorry. Its rated M for scenes later. I don't own Strawberry Panic! I wish I did. There will be scenes with extreme emotional content and distress, at least considered to some. Its pretty fast-pace.
1. Have Another Drink

((Hi, this is my first posting ever on this sight. I love Strawberry Panic and wanted to write my own version this time. All the names are the same, but their personalities are going to be very different. I hope you enjoy it. I'm already working on a 2nd chapter, only I won't post it unless I get some feedback from whomever is reading. Sorry, but that's the rules. Please enjoy! ~Athena))

Chapter 1

Nagisa slammed the door in a rush to get out of her home and away from Tamao. "I'm going to the bar. Don't fucking wait up!" She yelled back in the direction of the door. Inside, Nagisa could hear glass breaking and screaming. Once she got to her car, Nagisa gave a sigh of relief, then rubbed her eyes.

Life hadn't been easy once leaving school and since Nagisa couldn't get into college or afford it, she went straight into working 10 long hours a day for a shipping company. All to support Tamao's book of poetry that hasn't even been sent to a publisher. Nagisa had started drinking to relieve stress and often resorted to taking off in the night to find dates she had met online. Most of them turned out to be idiots.

Nagisa turned her old Volkswagon over and peeled out of the driveway before Tamao could exit the house. Looking in the rearview mirror, she saw Tamao running down the street screaming at her.

"Yeah! Right back at you, lazy piece of shit!" Nagisa yelled, then turned up the volume on the radio. Soft country music echoed in the car and she quickly put in 'Queen of the Dammed'. Loudly, Nagisa sang with the lyrics, weaving in and out of the midday traffic. During a mid-scream, she briefly lost focus and almost collided with a large SUV. Quickly, Nagisa pulled back into her lane, flipping off the driver as she passed. "Fucking people...learn to drive already!"

The Cat's Corner came into view and Nagisa pulled in carefully. She had gripped the steering wheel hard on the way and her hands were hurting from the extra strain. Nagisa grabbed her cellphone and car keys, giving the vehicle a quick look to make sure the passenger door was locked. She climbed out of the seat, her back screaming to rest again. Nagisa had worked 10 hours loading a dock truck and was exhausted, but really wanted a drink.

Nagisa sat at the bar and nodded to the bartender. She was well known here and he quietly passed her a ready Budlight. Nagisa took a sip, giving a slight shiver at the shocking taste. It never stopped digusting her, but it was all she could afford right now. '_If only I had gotten into college...then I could spend more. The "dead weight" is killing me._' Nagisa thought to herself, staring at the bubbles rising in her bottle.

With nobody at the bar, Michael, the bartender tonight, rested his elbows on the counter and studied Nagisa carefully.

"Long day, Nagisa?" Michael asked softly. He was a very soft-spoken man with short black hair and green eyes. They seemed to be searching for Nagisa's secrets.

"The longest, Michael. I got home to nothing being done. Plus I was being yelled at as I walked in the door for not stopping at the store to get milk and coffee." Nagisa's eyes reflected the color of her red hair and were narrowed in annoyance. "I'm not home often enough to even relax."

"Maybe you should just drop her."

"I can't do that," replied Nagisa, "she is my best friend. However, as soon as I meet someone, Tamao will be on her own."

"I can see why it would be bothersome." Michael nodded sympathetically.

The door opened and Nagisa glanced at the newcomer. A silver-haired woman entered the bar and sat delicately on the stool closest to the door. Nagisa stared at the beauty with her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide with awe. Then she shook her head, then got back to drinking her beer.

"Shizuma! Its been awhile!" Michael rushed to pour Shizuma a shot of whiskey and a glass of water.

"It has been awhile, Michael. You still working here and at the dollar store?" Shizuma replied happily, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yes, and the kids ask about you also. 'When is Auntie Shizuma coming to visit?' Its starting to get ridiculous."

"Hmmm...then I should visit soon, little brother."

Nagisa lifted her eyes from her bottle, and stole a quick glance at Shizuma. The tanktop she wore was incredibly tight and so were the shorts. '_Oh, lord. Stop staring like a dumbass, Nagisa._' As soon as the thought entered her mind, Shizuma caught Nagisa looking at her. '_Oh, shit. Oh, shit. She's so beautiful._'

Michael looked back and forth at the two women and decided to give some information to help the flustered red-head out.

"Nagisa, this is my sister-from-another-mister, Shizuma Hanazono. Seriously, no relations. Her family owns this bar and most of the liquor stores in this county." Michael explained carefully, watching Nagisa's eyes widen.

The fierce anger returned and Nagisa went back to her drink. "So? Someone has to deliver it. Someone has to pack it! Someone has to actually pick up the boxes to place them just so in a truck!" Her body shaking, Nagisa glared daggers at Shizuma, who sat with a shocked look on her face. Suddenly, Nagisa's face fell and her chin trembled slightly.

"Apologies, Shizuma Hanazono. I've had a bad..." Nagisa broke off in mid-sentence and dashed to the bathroom, unable to stop the angry tears. Shizuma looked at Michael in confusion to see him confused too.

"I don't understand either, Shizuma. Nagisa is normally very cool headed, but I think her job is getting to her." Michael said to Shizuma, "She has been in here every day for a couple of months."

Shizuma nodded, then stood up. She walked towards the bathroom.

'_Damn. Damn. Damn. Shit. Damn. Damn._' Nagisa hid in one of the stalls, silently yelling at herself. '_Stupid girl. Yelling at the person who gives you peace after working._'

The door to the bathroom opened quietly and Nagisa saw a pair of flip flops waiting by the sink.

"I know you're having a bad day. If I can be of any help, please let me know." Shizuma's voice was very soft and quiet, for a moment Nagisa felt warmth wrap around her heart.

"I am sorry for my outburst. It's not my intention to yell at people in public." Nagisa said with a sad note in her voice. "I do not need assistance."

"Of course, but the offer still stands, Nagisa."

Nagisa exited the bathroom and saw Shizuma staring at her with kind eyes. She held up a cold beer to Nagisa. "I thought you might need something to drink. What would you say if I asked you to a movie tonight?" Shizuma's green eyes were lit up with hope.

"I'll have to let my roommate know. But I don't see a problem with it." Nagisa to a large gulp of her beer and finally looked into Shizuma's eyes. Both women seemed frozen in place, Nagisa's heart was pounding so loudly she was sure Shizuma would hear it. Nagisa moved closer to Shizuma, her eyes wide with curiosity. Hesitantly, she cleared her throat.

"I would love to go." Nagisa reached out and touched Shizuma's hand. A jolt passed through her. Something happy. Something good.

Shizuma and Nagisa left the bar quickly, to meet up at the movie theatre. Parking beside each other, Nagisa rushed over to open Shizuma's door. She smiled slightly, then held out her hand for Shizuma to hold. Shizuma took Nagisa's hand in hers and again there was a jolt that passed through their bodies. Unable to contain herself, Nagisa pressed close to Shizuma, hugging her gently. Shizuma's hands went in Nagisa's hair and lifted her head up towards hers. Their lips met briefly, then erupted in a desperate kiss. Nagisa pressed her tongue into Shizuma's mouth, exploring the taste of the silver-haired beauty. Shizuma's tongue battled back, pushing into Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa let out a small moan. Shizuma's hands moved down to Nagisa's side and into the hoodie she was wearing. Shizuma stopped, then looked down at the young red-head. Nagisa was blushing uncontrollably, her words came out in small squeaks.

"I...uh..." Nagisa gulped nervously. "Apologies, Shizuma. I don't know what came over me."

"Ditto. I don't think I can concentrate on a movie now, Nagisa."

Nagisa loved hearing Shizuma say her name and kissed her again.

"God, my name sounds wonderful on your lips. Its been awhile."

"Nagisa." Shizuma stroked Nagisa's cheek in one hand while holding her waist in the other. "Shizuma, should we find a better place to go?"

"Why not? My place or yours?"

Nagisa's eyes flashed in anger at the thought of going back to Tamao with Shizuma. 'She would pitch a FIT!'

"Yours." She answered fast. Almost too quickly.

Shizuma's eyes danced teasingly, the she pulled Nagisa closer. "Someone is eager. I think you'd better ride with me so I can keep an eye on you."

Nagisa, the anger gone, giggled and kissed Shizuma again. "I'd rather be with you than anywhere else."

"Ok, then let's go." Shizuma unlocked her car doors and Nagisa hopped in the passenger seat. They headed off to the Shizuma's apartment on the east side of town.


	2. Down and Out

**((Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites. In all honesty, I never thought anybody would say anything positive...but hey its amazing to have such a great fans. I don't own anything of Strawberry Panic! BTW- The ringtone for Tamao is "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. I don't own them either. Please comment and review to get the next chapter! ~Athena))**

Chapter 2

Shizuma and Nagisa held hands during the ride to the apartment. Both of their hearts pounded in uncertainty at the situation. It wasn't long before Nagisa, exhausted after a long day, drifted off to sleep.

**~Nagisa's Dream~**

_The fields are so beautiful. Such soft silver wheat. I wonder why its silver? There is a storm coming...oh no. Its him. Running. Running faster to get away from the monster. I have to get away. The man is chasing me again. I've got to get faster. Why do my legs feel so heavy? He's coming! Closer and closer, I can feel his breath on my back. Hands reaching, arms wrapping around my body. NO! NO! NO!_

"NAGISA!"

Nagisa awoke with a jolt; small droplets of sweat still clinging to her brow. The car had stopped moving and was parked in front of a large building. Shizuma had one hand on Nagisa's shoulder, as if she was shaking her awake.

"That must have been some dream. You alright?" Shizuma asked, concern in her eyes.

"Ummm...yeah, I'm good." Nagisa gave her a nervous smile, then hopped out of the vehicle. At that moment, the phone began ringing a familiar tone:

"_**I hate everything about you!**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**You hate everything about me,**_

_**why do you love me?"**_

"Shit." Nagisa looked at the name on her phone, hate in her eyes. "She always ruins everything." She looked at Shizuma, "Just give me a moment."

"Of course. Its room 105. Come on up when your done and I'll have drinks ready."

Nagisa nodded, already flipping the phone open. "Yes?"

"_Do you have to be so rude on the phone?_" Nagisa could hear the hurt in Tamao's voice.

"Of course I do. You know I hate phone calls. Especially, when I've got a date."

"_Have you fucked her yet?_"

"No, Tamao. I haven't. Do you mind? I really have to go."

"_Is she pretty?_"

"I'm not answering that. State your business or I'm hanging up."

"_I was just wondering when you'll be coming home. You work tomorrow, right?_"

Nagisa rolled her eyes, "No, I don't." With that, she closed the phone and powered it off.

Shizuma had rum already in glasses when Nagisa knocked on the door. She opened it with a cheerful smile on her face and handed the glass directly to the furious redhead. Grabbing Nagisa's hand, she pulled her inside and into the living room. New carpet and paint smell was welcoming to Nagisa and she sat down with a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea what its like to have a stalker." Nagisa said with a smile.

"When someone is as gorgeous as you, I can imagine there are hundreds." Shizuma said with a wicked grin. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"Hmm...well, I process customer orders and place them into large semi's off a conveyer. All the while, I put up with crap from home." Nagisa leaned back, closing her eyes breifly. Suddenly, she felt lips on her and the scent of Shizuma filled her nose.

Shizuma kissed the smaller girl gently, rubbing Nagisa's back with an expert hand. She moved back, noting the sadness in the girl's eyes at her retreating. "Later."

Nagisa shivered and nodded, kissing Shizuma again. Her tongue battled against Shizuma's then won a victory to explore. She felt the tall silver-haired beauty shiver, then move away once again. Moist between her legs, Nagisa blushed bright red.

"What do you do for a living, Shizuma?" Nagisa mumbled, still blushing. She was looking at a spot on Shizuma's neck just above her collar.

"I am in school right now to get an art degree. I'd like to be able to draw professionally. And play the violin." Shizuma got up suddenly and grabbed the violin case that was sat beside the couch. She unlatched the 2 locks and pulled out a beautiful Jacobus Stainer newly polished. Moving to another chair, Shizuma straightened her back and positioned her left foot slightly further than her right. With the bow in her right hand, she laid the violin on her shoulder and tested the pitch using the A string. After checking the tuning, Shizuma opened in a beautiful rendition of Mozart's Violin Concerto No. 5. Her fingers moved expertly on the finger board, creeping up closer to the bridge, then back down to the scroll.

Nagisa sat there, mouth open in shock, staring at the shining angel in front of her. Never has she heard such beautiful music from any where. Nagisa watched Shizuma's flexible wrist on the neck of the violin. _This woman is incredible. _Shizuma's eyes closed at the end of the song, her chest moving as if she had put all of herself in the piece. She glanced at the stunned red-head, then gave a small smile.

"Sorry about that, but I figured you would like to see me play."

"It was so beautiful to watch you play. You should perform publicly." Nagisa nodded for emphasis.

_**"I hate everything about you, **_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**You hate-..."**_

"Yes, Tamao?" Nagisa said with a sigh.

"_You should get home now. I'm throwing your stuff on the lawn._"

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY STUFF, BITCH!" Nagisa stood up, pacing the floor like a caged lioness.

"_Then you'd better find a way home and a way out the door again._"

Nagisa threw the phone at the wall, shattering the screen. "I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill that stupid bitch."

Shizuma stood up and pulled Nagisa into her arms. "Settle down, hun. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just that I'm being kicked out of the home I pay for. I pay all the bills and everything. She has the balls to throw out my stuff and kick me out?! I work for a fucking living!" Nagisa's eyes turned darker and her fists clenched at her sides.

"Come live with me. Just until we can figure out something." Shizuma spoke with certainty.

"I can't do that, Shizuma. We just met. Today."

"Come on. I'll take care of you." Shizuma touched Nagisa cheek with her hand, softness in her eyes. "Besides there is another bedroom, that is if you don't want to share my bed."

Nagisa blushed bright red, her anger momentarily forgotten. "Maybe for now we can sleep separately."

"Lets go get your stuff, Nagisa."

**~Confrontation~**

Shizuma and Nagisa arrived at the older home to see a large pile of clothes and items in front on the lawn. Immediately, Nagisa bolted from the SUV and began pounding on the door of the house. "Tamao! Open this door!"

The door cracked open and Tamao appeared tiredly. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Nagisa lunged only to be grabbed from behind by Shizuma, who had gotten out of the SUV just seconds before Tamao opened the door. Smiling, she held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Shizuma Hanazono, Nagisa's girlfriend. What's the problem here?" Nagisa and Tamao looked at Shizuma in shock, then back at each other in fierce anger.

"She's always drinking and bitching about something not being done around the house." Tamao answered with victory in her eyes.

"Do you have a job, Tamao?" Shizuma asked.

"I-uh-no. I write books and poetry." Tamao said.

"Then I don't see why your upset. Nagisa is paying your way with no help at all. No matter, she's coming home with me." Shizuma, after speaking with Tamao, had already moved off and started packing her car.

Nagisa gave one final glare at Tamao, then headed towards the pile. As she reached down to pick up a box of books, Nagisa's back gave a loud pop and she fell to the ground. Shizuma was there in a heartbeat, worry in her voice, "Nagisa? What happened? Answer me!" She knelt down beside the younger girl.

Nagisa gritted her teeth, then stood up. As she tried to straighten her back, Nagisa let out a yelp of pain and almost fell again. She felt tight arms around her middle then her legs swept out from under her. Nagisa found herself nestled tightly into Shizuma's arms, the older woman was heading to the SUV with purpose. Shizuma put Nagisa in the back seat, laying her down as gentle as she could. "You know, there's more than one way to get in the back of my car." Shizuma said with a wink, causing Nagisa to blush.

Tamao, hearing the commotion, already had the door open when Shizuma ran up and grabbed her by the hair. Never has she heard such a cold voice before until this moment. "You and I are going to have a chat. First of all, you WILL help me load everything in the car. And it had better be everything that belongs to MY Nagisa. Second, anything that doesn't fit, I will send for myself. If there is anything damaged, we will get a lawsuit filed against you. Third, if you talk, see, or even think of Nagisa again, I will hunt you down!" Shizuma tightened her grip, a cruel smile on her features, "Now is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tamao squeaked and, once released, she hastened to load Shizuma's car. In no time, a few boxes remained and Shizuma hopped in the driver's seat. She glanced back the still form of Nagisa, who had fallen asleep. "I guess now you're stuck with me, little bird. That's alright, I'll keep you." Shizuma reached back and tucked some of Nagisa's loose hair behind her ear.

**~Back at the apartment~**

Nagisa awoke to being carried from the car and back into Shizuma's home. Her back had left her in pain at any movement. Shizuma carefully laid the red-head on the couch and went to the bathroom to run a hot bath. "Nagisa? I'm getting a bath ready for you. Can you undress yourself?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can." Nagisa pulled at her hoody, but as her arms went over her head, she let out a cry of pain. In an instant, Shizuma was there.

"Here, sweetheart. I'll help you." Shizuma pulled off the hoody and tee-shirt, then the jeans. Nagisa blushed shyly, then motioned Shizuma to remove her bra. The older woman undid the straps at the back and turned her face away to respect the shy red-head. Nagisa reached up with her hand gingerly and turned Shizuma's face toward her again. Shizuma's green eyes brightened as she took in the top half of Nagisa. Gently, she reached out and touched the soft breast with a tentative hand. Nagisa's nipples hardened at the change of temperature and seemed to beg Shizuma to take them in her mouth. Instead, Shizuma kissed Nagisa and pulled off the younger girl's underwear in a swift motion. She picked up the small woman and carried her to the tub. Placing Nagisa in the tub, Shizuma turned off the hot water. Nagisa eased back in contentment, her back muscles screaming in agony. _This tub is big enough for 3 or 4 people. _Nagisa looked back for Shizuma, but the older woman was already gone from the room. _Oh well, this sucks!_

Shizuma had gone back to her room, her body trembling in need. "Get a grip, Shizuma. She wants you, but I need to take my time." She whispered.

"Shizuma?" Nagisa whispered softly, almost begging. Somehow, Shizuma heard the plea and came walking back. She kept her eyes upwards to keep Nagisa comfortable.

"Yes, Nagisa?" Still looking upwards.

"Shizuma, there is no need to not look at me. I don't mind it." Nagisa said with a sigh.

Shizuma looked down at this glorious woman in her bathtub and her heart started racing. "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable, little bird."

Nagisa looked down at the water and mumbled, "You can come in with me too."

Shizuma gave her a playful smile, "What? I can't understand you?"

"You can-you know...come in the tub with me..." Nagisa whispered.

"What?"

"Get in here with me, Shizuma." Nagisa said, her cheeks becoming even brighter.

"Alright, hun." Shizuma stripped down right there, her body brilliantly glowing with a tan.

All Nagisa could do was stare at Shizuma's large breasts and shaved womanhood. Unconciously, she covered her body with her hands and looked down. Shizuma placed one delicate foot in the water, then the other. She sank down beside Nagisa and began nibbling on the red-head's neck.

**((Do I suck? Yes, I do. You'll have to wait till chapter 3 to find out what happens in the tub.))**

**Shizuma: YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!**

**Athena: You know I just love seeing how people respond.**

**Shizuma: FINE! THEN YOU WON'T SEE ME TAKE NAGISA NOW! *grabs Nagisa and locks her in their bedroom***

**Athena: *knocks* Hey come on now...that's not fair!**


	3. Bath and Bed

((So sorry for the posting being late, a lot of things have been happening lately: I've moved, my puppy is losing her baby teeth, and many work issues. My wife has been asking when I was going to write again, but I've not had the time. Enjoy the chapter today! Oh and CXrahadron, the pace is rushed yes, but it is kinda based on real life events. My love affair with my own "Shizuma". Thanks for your input! And everyone else, thank you for reading and reviewing as well! Yes, I am aware this chapter is shorter. But I tried really hard...))

Chapter 3

'There was just something about Shizuma.' Nagisa thought as she wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her. She slid her hands down Shizuma's sides; listening to the rapid breaths in her ear. Shizuma cupped one of Nagisa's breasts in a perfect right hand, then lowered herself to begin sucking on it. She squeezed the other breast in her left.

"You're perfect." Shizuma whispered into Nagisa chest. Shizuma felt Nagisa shudder with pleasure, then a small pain in her shoulder. The redhead had began kissing and biting the tanned shoulder. Eager hands began exploring Nagisa's body and the silver head moved to the other nipple so it didn't feel left out. Carefully, Shizuma pulled at the nipple with her teeth, which sent waves of pleasure down Nagisa's form. Nagisa moaned, bringing Shizuma up with concern in her eyes.

"Nagisa? Am I hurting your back?"

Out of breath, Nagisa replied, "No, you're ok."

Shizuma straddled Nagisa in the tub, rubbing the redhead's sides up and down. The two girls kissed each other, both curious about the other. Shizuma rubbed herself against Nagisa, causing the younger girl to moan. The water around them had gone strangely cold. Uncomfortable, Nagisa shifted slightly. Shizuma stopped moving, leaned down and kissed the redhead.

"Would you like to move to the bedroom?" Shizuma asked cautiously, her eyes dark and mysterious.

"S-s-sure." Nagisa struggled to catch her breath.

Shizuma lifted Nagisa from the tub, both their bodies dripping with sweat and water. She carried her to the master bedroom. Red velvet sheets draped across the gorgeous bed. Gingerly, Shizuma laid Nagisa on the sheets, looking down at the woman in front of her. Shizuma knelt on the floor, kissing Nagisa's thighs. Nagisa grabbed the silver hair and tried pulling Shizuma up for a passionate kiss. Shizuma shook her head no, breathing in the pure essence of Nagisa's womanhood. With a delicate finger, Shizuma touched Nagisa, bringing more liquid out of the redhead. Unable to contain herself anymore, Shizuma thrust her middle finger into the opening. Nagisa gasped at the sudden movement, then moaned. She gripped the sheets in clenched fists. Shizuma leaned forward, flicking Nagisa's clit with her tongue, while pumping her finger in and out. She moaned as some of the juice hit her mouth. The rhythm quickened and so did Shizuma's tongue. Nagisa's legs squeezed together as she finally reached her climax. She let out a soft cry and sighed with contentment of the release.

Shizuma crawled up her sweaty lover, still keeping her finger inside Nagisa. She could feel the pulsing sensation and the tightened muscles. Slowly, she eased her finger out, then licked away the clear, fragrant liquid. Shizuma kissed Nagisa's lips gently. The young redhead wrapped her arms around Shizuma's neck, deepening the kiss. Nagisa rubbed the taller woman's sides, stroking her belly. She moved up to the large breasts, teasing the nipples that were already hardened. Shizuma wrapped her fingers in Nagisa's hair, giving soft tugs in urgency. Nagisa smiled coyly, playfully stroking still. She slid her fingers down and between Shizuma's legs. Nagisa gave the slightest touch to the clit and Shizuma tried moving her hips for more of the touch. However, Nagisa was back to rubbing the insides of the golden thighs. The silver-haired beauty moaned from need.

"Nagisa...please..."

Nagisa thrust her finger into Shizuma. Pushing in and out, Nagisa sucked and kissed the woman's neck. She felt Shizuma tighten around her finger and listened to the soft moans of pleasure. Shizuma grabbed Nagisa's shoulder as wave after wave of her orgasm hit her. Nagisa collasped back, completely exhausted. She grinned up at the woman laying beside her. Nagisa snuggled closer, resting her head just above a perfect breast. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and soft kisses were planted on her head. Shizuma smiled softly at the almost sleeping Nagisa. Both women were completely wrapped into a warm embrace as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Fear of Loss

((This chapter is dark. Nagisa gets into some trouble and Shizuma wasn't there to defend her. I don't own strawberry panic.))

Chapter 4

Nagisa awakened the morning after as the sun was rising in the window. She yawned and stretched, trying not to yelp in pain. _Yup, my back still hurts. _Nagisa looked down at the sleeping face of Shizuma. Slowly, she stroked back the silver locks from that beautiful face and began touching the soft cheeks. _I should make breakfast. _As softly as she could manage, Nagisa crawled gingerly out of the bed and limped to the bathroom.

Once ready, the naked Nagisa scrambled to find her clothes from the day before. _I don't remember getting my clothes last night. Fuck. Bathroom hamper. _ Nagisa moved quietly and quickly got dressed. She left Shizuma a note and, with wallet in hand, left the apartment to find a close store to walk to.

"_If they hurt you,_

_they hurt me too._

_So we'll rise up..._

_won't stop and its all about..._

_its all about..._

_Its all about us...-"_

"Hello?" Answered a groggy Shizuma, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"_Yes ma'am. This is Bloomington Police Department. I'm calling in regards to a young woman here who says she lives with you. Aoi-Nagisa._"

"Yes, sir, she does live with me. Is there a problem?" Panic had already begun to filter into Shizuma's heart.

"_Alright, we found your friend outside Kroger in the parking lot. It appears to be sexual assault. We've sent her by ambulance to West Baptist Hospital here in town...-Ms? Ms?!_"

The phone had fallen to the ground as Shizuma leaped into action. Throwing on a pair of shorts and shirt, Shizuma ran for the door. "Shit! Keys!" She ran back and grabbed the keys off the dining room table. Shizuma bolted for the door again and slammed it shut. She raced for her car in the parking lot.

Nagisa awakened to the sound of movement beside her. She cracked open her eyes and saw the police officer sitting beside her.

"Ma'am. My name is Buck and I need you to tell me what happened."

"What happened...?" Nagisa shook her head, confusion on her face. "Where am I?"

"You were found unconcious in a parking lot. Some of your clothes had been removed..."

Nagisa's eyes widened as the memory took hold in her mind.

**~Attack~**

Nagisa walked carefully to the Kroger in front of her. She talked to herself quietly, building a mental list of items she wanted. "Bacon, eggs...she does need paper towels. Pancakes and syrup...or waffles..." The once quiet stomach made a loud growling noise and Nagisa patted it down. "Yes we'll eat at home."

"_Well...well...well...what do we have here?_" A tall man circled Nagisa dangerously.

"You're up early for a loser, aren't you?" Nagisa answered, fear hidden behind a fake mask. She turned and faced the stranger.

"Bitch I've been up 3 days straight and I'm still going." His bloodshot eyes and thin cheeks said only 1 thing to Nagisa: meth. He made a step towards her and Nagisa backed away. "Come on, baby. Let ol Ricky show you who is a god."

Nagisa turned and ran as fast as she could. Her back screamed in agony and so did she. Yet no one was around to hear her voice. He corned her against the wall and pinned her to the ground. She fought as best she could, clawing, biting, and kicking at the man on top of her. She screamed again and Rick drew out a sharpened knife. He held it to her throat, eyes darting crazily from side to side. "You make a sound and I will bleed you out."

"No...please...don't..."

**~Reality~**

"R-r-r-rick. Rick." Nagisa said, tears forming in her eyes.

The police officer nodded grimly and patted her shoulder. Just then, Shizuma busted through the door, a nurse quickly behind her. "Ma'am! Ma'am! You cannot be here because of the police investigation!"

Shizuma stopped beside Nagisa's bed and grabbed her hand. The policeman grabbed Shizuma as if to pull her away, but Nagisa's grip tightened and wouldn't let go.

"Shizuma." She looked into the silver-haired beauty's eyes and green eyes stared back. Shizuma's chest was heaving as if she had run a marathon at top spend. The poor girl in front of her had bruises marking her face and arms. Nagisa's eyes showed pain and suffering, deep pits of despair. Shizuma immediately came forward and took the girl in her arms, kissing the red locks of hair. "Oh my Nagisa."

Nagisa grabbed the older woman in an embrace and buried her head into Shizuma's chest. She began to sob and scream in sadness to the point where the nurse and detective left the room. Shizuma crawled into Nagisa's small hospital bed and pulled the small red-head on top of her. She held the crying woman in her arms and stroked her head in comfort.

Quietly, Nagisa cried, "Shizuma...Shizuma..."

Shizuma spoke with tears in her eyes, "I am here now, Nagisa. I've got you. It's ok. I'm here." Shizuma lifted the fragile head and kissed Nagisa's lips. No response that was positive. Instead, Nagisa gripped Shizuma tighter, digging her nails into Shizuma's back. Shizuma winced and raised up into a sitting position. She held Nagisa in her lap and kept kissing her head and neck. There was a soft knock at the door, the policeman coming back to talk to Shizuma. "Ma'am, is everything alright? Ma'am?" Nagisa jumped at his voice and received a kiss from Shizuma.

"Yes," Shizuma said clearing her throat, "Everything is fine."

He entered the room carefully and looked at the older woman holding the younger woman in her arms. "From what we've gathered, Rick has been spotted hiding out in the area you were attacked. Someone is on their way right now to pick him up. Go home and we'll give you a call. How might we contact you, Ms. Nagisa?"

"My number." Shizuma spoke up hastily.

"Alright. Good night, Ma'am."

Nagisa had scrambled out of bed when the officer left and started putting on her clothes. She looked up at Shizuma, who looked shock at the sudden change of mood. "I'm ready when you are." Nagisa's eyes were dull and lifeless.

Shizuma grabbed Nagisa's had as they left, it seemed the warmth had left it. Outside, Nagisa glanced around cautiously and uncertain. In the car, Nagisa laid the seat back and nestled close to Shizuma. "Nagisa? What happened, sweetheart?"

"I'd rather just not talk right now." Nagisa whispered.

"Ok, Nagisa. I'm here if you need me."

Nagisa, still hunched over for her back, entered in Shizuma's apartment with Shizuma right behind her. Memories of the night before were gone, all that remained were shadows. Shizuma sat at the long wooden kitchen table and patted the chair beside her. Nagisa sank into the seat, keeping her head down.

"Nagisa? Do you wish to leave here now?" Shizuma asked carefully.

"No. I have no where else to go, Shizuma."

"I meant that we could leave. I have homes in many different places and plenty of money to keep us comfortable." Shizuma got out of the chair and knelt down beside Nagisa, grabbing sweaty hands in her own. "Run away with me."

Nagisa looked down at the woman before her and kissed her gently. "Where will we go?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Tennessee. I like small towns." Nagisa began looking more secure and stable.

Shizuma chuckled softly, "If that's where you want to go, then we'll start packing immediately. I just have to make a few calls."

As she stood and turned to walk away, Shizuma felt a small hand brush the back of hers. She looked back at Nagisa, who's eyes had begun to tear over again. They streamed down the younger girl's cheeks and dripped onto her clothes. Hastily, she used her hoodie sleeve to dry the flow that she couldn't stop. Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa, only to be pushed away as the redhead stood and hobbled away to the back bedroom. Nagisa hid her head under the blankets and shook with the sobs. Shizuma followed closely and crawled into bed. She snuggled close behind the girl and pulled Nagisa into her chest. She whispsered words of comfort and love into an ear.

"My Nagisa. You're safe with me. I'll protect you from here on out."

((I know pretty dark, but they are moving and going to be together. It'll get better! Please keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing. Love ya guys!))


	5. The Happy House

((Hello, lovies! I know its been awhile, but I have a pretty good excuse...no, not really. I have been working and trying to get inspiration to write, which hasn't exactly happened. I'm sorry. Maybe this is going to be better. I don't own Strawberry Panic or the russian song. ~ToriFox

PS- I changed my pen name from Athena2u. Tori Fox has been my actual pen name for years on other sites...))

Chapter 4

Shizuma walked Nagisa back into her apartment after picking her up from the hospital. The young redhead eyes were dark and unseeing. Nagisa's whole body was covered with bruisees. Shizuma undressed the redhead in her bedroom and walked away to run a hot bath. Her anger was rising and Shizuma clenched her fists. Pulling out her phone, she placed a call.

"Shizuma?" Nagisa appeared a few minutes later to Shizuma placing her phone back in her pocket. She gave the younger girl a smile, eyes calming and serene. Nagisa ran into those open arms, smelling Shizuma's sweet perfume. There was safety in those arms and so much love.

Shizuma held the trembling girl in her strong arms, stroking the fine, red hair. "Nagisa, I'm right here, love." She reached out a hand and turned off the water. Carefully, Shizuma scooped up Nagisa and set her down gently in the tub.

"I just wanted to get you breakfast..." Nagisa started to say, but a delicate finger touched her lips.

"No, love. Don't talk about it right now." Shizuma whispered softly. She singing a soft Russian song.

_"Sadness will pass,_

_and sorrow will vanish. _

_Don't cry, my soul,_

_its not the first time._

_Just fly like a bird's feather..._

_Just fly home..._

_Just fly home..."*_

"What is that?" Nagisa asked quietly.

"Перышко." Shizuma answered calmly, dipping her hand in the bathwater and pouring it over Nagisa's shoulders. Gentle fingers slid down Nagisa's back and she arched as it tickled slightly. Nagisa smiled up at Shizuma who looked quite content.

Shizuma's phone gave a chirp and she pulled it out of her pocket after she dried her hands. Her eyes glowed brighter and lit up her whole face. She went back to washing off the muck on Nagisa. Unable to resist, Shizuma kissed the back of Nagisa's neck and enjoyed watching the redhead blush.

Nagisa shivered at Shizuma's kiss and as the water began to make her skin wrinkle. "Can we eat?" Without hesitating, Shizuma reached in the tub and lifted up Nagisa. Water dripped onto her clothes and on tanned skin. "Shizuma, you don't have to carry me. Your clothes are soaked!"

Shizuma didn't care about her clothes, there was always money to buy new ones. She kissed Nagisa's nose, "Don't worry, little bird, I'll dry."

The restaurant Shizuma chose was a little house in the middle of town. She opened the door for Nagisa, "Welcome to the _Happy House Restaurant_." **

Nagisa sat in the chair opposite of Shizuma and studied the woman in front of her. High cheekbones, smooth lips, and a beautiful silver hair, something was special about her. She reached out and touched Shizuma's hand, who, in return, held Nagisa's fingertips. They stared into each others eyes, drawing each other in. Nagisa could disappear into those green orbs and be held safely. Shizuma saw the darker side of Nagisa and the need to protect her.

"I'll protect you, little Nagisa." Shizuma whispered.

"Alright, what would you two like to drink?" Asked the waitress who seemed a little flushed by the intimate moment between two females.

"Just a water, thank you." Answered Shizuma.

"Me too." Said Nagisa, not looking at the waitress, but still observing the features of Shizuma's eyes. "Can we go get my car?"

"Are you hungry?" Shizuma asked in a worried tone.

"No, can we just get my car?" Nagisa's eyes spoke an uncertain volume of need. All Shizuma could do was apologize to the waitress and make arrangements to come back later that day.

Nagisa pulled herself out of the chair and limped out the door, with Shizuma close behind. They set off towards the theatre where the car had been left. It appeared to not have been messed with.

Nagisa looked at Shizuma before getting out. "I know where home is. I just need to drive."

"Whatever you need to do, sweetheart. Here's my number. Make sure you call me if you need me." Shizuma spoke, staring out the windshield. She didn't want Nagisa by herself right now, but what could she do to stop her. Shizuma finally looked at Nagisa, who sat very small in the passenger seat. She leaned over and kissed Nagisa's cheek.

Nagisa took her exit out of the vehicle and pulled out her car keys.

Once inside her car, Nagisa picked out a cd and started her small car. She waved to Shizuma and drove off.

Alone in her car Nagisa finally relaxed to the music her ears craved.

_"I remember when,_

_all the games began,_

_remember every little lie..._

_and every last goodbye..." ***_

Tears sprang into Nagisa's eyes and she wiped them away. She needed a drink and knew just where to get it.

((I know this one is short, but please be patient with me. I'm going to start the next chapter tomorrow after work if I'm not too tired. 10 hour shifts are alot.))

*- This is a song I found online. Little Feather by Alexander Pinegin; persormed by Nikolai Rastorgyev & Hatalia Knyajinskaya watch?v=eUf0vnzlLC0

**- The Happy House Restaurant is an actually a restaurant in my home town in KY.

***- The Bleeding by Five Finger Death Punch...I like Nagisa with a good taste in music.


End file.
